


[PODFIC] Put Your Fripper in Me!

by coldishcase



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic, fripper, it means dick in star wor, lucas-ism, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Please listen to this, youwillregret it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	[PODFIC] Put Your Fripper in Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Your Fripper in Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058533) by [ranianke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranianke/pseuds/ranianke). 



[In case that embed doesn't work, click [HERE](http://www.filedropper.com/cursedpyfimpodfic)]

I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not.


End file.
